


Adrenaline Rush

by Linorien



Series: Twin Tales [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: The newly minted Sir Drin intends to celebrate his knighthood with drinks and girls. One of them has more spirit than anticipated.
Series: Twin Tales [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1228421
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	Adrenaline Rush

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the writing exercise: Write a short story from the POV of a character with whom you disagree.  
> It was very hard to motivate myself to start and it definitely made me uncomfortable the entire time I was writing it.

He’d passed. He’d assumed he would, but the relief of being a fully fledged knight was still flooding through his system as he returned home to his family estate. His family had been in disgrace too long, with no one wearing a cape for the city. But finally he was able to restore their honour. 

Sir Drin, he’d already started thinking of himself with the title even though the official ceremony wouldn’t be for a couple weeks to allow family to gather at the city, decided he needed a release. The next tavern he could find, he would stop. 

The Rusted Root was packed. It was just before supper and plenty of people were willing to help him celebrate. He celebrated for over two hours, only actually eating food because the staff brought him a plate of roasted potatoes and some beef strips. He tipped well and continued on his way. 

In his tipsy haze, he wasn’t taking the main road back to the family estate. If asked, he would’ve told you it was his duty as a knight to patrol the lesser travelled roads. If his horse could speak, it would tell you it preferred the forest. 

Unfortunately, this lead Drin past the hidden village. 

The hidden village was home to many families who had magical abilities, but were not druids. They went into hiding when Uther’s war against magic started. Instead of fleeing the kingdom, they used what magics they had to hide themselves among the trees. Lady Tigelum knew they were there and turned a blind eye, but her son did not. 

All he noticed was a young woman by the stream picking berries. 

He noticed her rich dark hair, the lithe muscles in her arms, and the way her thin dress fell over her backside. He noticed and he wanted. 

Drin dismounted and crept up behind her. “Care to share a berry with a knight?” he flirted. 

She shrieked and jumped back. Now Drin could see her dark eyebrows and sharp cheekbones that only made him want her more. He stepped closer. “Or maybe you have something else that tastes sweeter.” His eyes flicked down to her lips. 

“What do you want?” she backed up more, holding her basket between them. 

“I want to celebrate my knighthood with a good time. And you look like you know how to show a man a good time.” He began loosening the ties on his tunic. She might be hesitant now, but when she saw what he had to offer she’d want him too. 

“I don’t understand what you mean. Leave me alone.”

Drin advanced more and saw she was nearly at the river’s edge. “I think you know exactly what I mean. A thing like you must be well loved.” With no small amount of flourish, he flung off his shirt completely. He saw her eyes roam his chest and he smiled. What girl could resist?

The girl turned around to run, but luck was not in her favor. She tripped and went sprawling into the river. 

Sir Drin pounced on her. Sex in the river was his favourite. Instantly he had her pinned against the river bank and began pushing her dress up.

She screamed. She fought. But Drin was a knight now; he could control one frail girl.

Except girls did not fight fair when fighting for their life. She got in a surprisingly fierce knee to his balls and took advantage of his distraction. With a quick punch she slammed her fist into his left eye. He tried to grab her wrist but she fought back, clawing at him with her nails and biting his nose when he tried to pull her in for a kiss.

But still Drin had her under him. Until she reached forward and drew his knife from his belt. He’d forgotten all about it. Suddenly his leg exploded in pain and she stabbed his thigh. 

He roared and moved back. “Give that back,” he snarled.

“Absolutely not. Get away from me.” 

Drin saw she wasn’t holding the knife properly and lunged forward to grab it. She slashed his arm instead. Even with all the adrenaline and ale running through his system, he knew he’d have to leave soon to tend to his wounds. 

“My father owns these lands,” he said defiantly. “You should be lucky if you had my child.”

“I don’t want your child or anyone else’s child!” she shrieked. “Back off and leave me alone.”

Drin blamed a fish for knocking him off balance and into the water. The girl scrambled up the bank and ran away, not stopping to collect her basket.

“Give me back my knife you whelp!” Drin shouted after her. He tried to run after her, but forest tracking never was his strong suit and he gave up quickly.

He returned to his horse and ripped up an old shirt to tie around his cuts. In pain, and furious with the girl, he rode the rest of the way home. 

His mother greeted him on the steps and her face instantly switched from joy to worry. “What happened? Who did this to you?”

Drin already blamed the girl, but this solidified it in his mind. “A crazy whore attacked me,” he said. “I stopped to help her cross a stream and she stole my knife and attacked me.”

“My poor son,” his mother comforted. “Don’t you worry your head about it anymore. Let’s get you patched up and I’m sure God will punish the girl for her sins.”

And Drin let himself be lead inside by his mother who had every intention of returning to her old hobby of cursing people who angered her in the dead of night. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I headcanon that Drin's mother was a witch who mostly converted to Catholicism when Uther began the purge and raised her son to be super devout in case Uther ever remembered that she had some magic at least he might be safe. She, however, just goes through the motions and will use anything at her disposal to protect her son.


End file.
